The Sea and the Serpent
by Fallen Warrior Angel
Summary: A bond since childhood blossoms into an everlasting love, tested by time and fate, two legends must find strength in themselves and each other to keep their fire burning bright. Loki X OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Okay, so I know many of my readers are shocked to see me back at writing. Yes I have abandoned a lot of my stories due to writers block and being very busy. HOWEVER, I will not abandon this story, I have been writing it on my laptop for a while and it is time that I share it with my darling readers here on FF. With that being said, I do not own the rights to _Thor, _and all the information I've used is from Norse mythology (i.e. names, etc.) the only thing that I have creative rights over, is the realm of Havetheim. It is not from any of the _MARVEL_comics for _Thor_, nor is it a true Norse mythological land. _Havet_ is Nordic for "ocean" and therefore I found it fitting for the story. Do enjoy this story, and please R&R it really is appreciated!**

* * *

"You can't catch me!"

"Yes I can!"

"I'll get you both!"

The sound of children's laughter filled the corridors of the house of Odin, echoing off the walls and drapery. Three children, two boys and one girl, at the respectable ages of ten, eight, and six, were running about, chasing one another.

"You can't hide from me brother!" the oldest of the three, jeered, his blonde hair ruffled from the wind.

Green eyes peered from behind a column, the younger boy's ebony hair hung in his face.

"Where is he, Thor?" the youngest of the three, the girl, asked, white-blonde hair billowing behind her from the strong breeze.

Thor grinned sheepishly, "Come out Loki! You can't hide forever!"

A soft giggle whispered in the wind, the young girl's ears catching it instantly, "Got you!" she leapt with incredible speed and pinned him against the stone pillar, "Told you I'd get you!"

Loki glared at her, "No fair, Rán, you cheated!"

The girl, Rán, smiled kindly, "Don't be a sore loser, Loki, besides," she cupped her hand over his ear and brought her mouth close, "we'll get Thor this time," she whispered.

His emerald eyes glimmered as they grinned at one another, looking at the older boy mischievously.

"What are you two playing at?" Thor questioned quickly, preparing to run if necessary.

Both Loki and Rán were about to attack, when a loud voice broke them from their fun, "Rán!"

The three children turned to look at the source, a tall man with a stern face, white hair, and kind eyes.

"_Father_," the little girl smiled, running to him eagerly, her maiden language falling from her lips.

He smirked kindly down at his young daughter, "_My dear, we must return home. You shall see the princelings again, all in good time_."

Rán's small head whirled around to look at the brothers, her eyes meeting theirs sadly. "_May I say goodbye, father_?"

"_Of course child_."

Her feet padded across the marble floor silently, stopping before the two royal children of Asgard, "I must go. I will see you again."

Thor smirked, tapping her on the shoulder, "Maybe next time in Havetheim!"

Rán's face beamed, "Oh yes! I have yet to show you my home! We always play here in Asgard."

Loki stared at her, his green eyes sparkling bright, "Goodbye Rán."

Her cerulean orbs met his gaze, and the two shared unspoken words, a bond their parents said, a bond that would continue 'til they drew their last breaths. She approached the princeling, standing on the tips of her toes in order to press her forehead against his, just as they always did when saying hello or bidding farewell, "Goodbye, Loki."

He smiled, "Goodbye, Rán."

Both he and his older brother watched as the young princess and her father disappeared down the Rainbow Bridge to the Bifrost, where Heimdall stood protectively, ever watchful.

"Come brother, father must be expecting us," Thor smiled, patting his young brother on the shoulder before running off to the throne room. Loki stayed behind, however, waiting until his friend and her father had disappeared beneath the depths of the Asgardian waters.

* * *

_Twelve years later_

The sky ranged in color from blue, to purple, to green, the scent of salt water hanging in the air. Loki could never get used to the splendor of Havetheim, no matter how many times he went there. Sure, studying under the great Sorcerer was a rare privilege, even more so to be given to an Aesir, but he knew the true reason Milnuir had accepted him, and it wasn't only because he was an Odinson. Whilst his brother and his comrades were training above in Asgard, he was down in the beautiful oceanic wonders of Havetheim, studying with his dearest and possibly only true friend.

"Loki."

The sweet voice that plagued his thoughts of late rang in his ears, making him turn from the riverbank where he'd landed. Her white-blonde hair hung between her shoulder blades, contrasting against her light olive skin. Those mesmerizing, blue eyes bore into him like two puddles of sea water, making his heart jump and his face turn hot.

"Rán, where are we to go?" he prodded, eager to know where their lesson for the day was to take place. Usually, to find their tutor, it required the magic they were both learning to harness, yet both royal youths were still quite in their virgin state when it came to sorcery.

The teenage princess smiled, her bare feet padding against the moss-covered ground silently, "Milnuir has asked that we go into the grottos today."

Emerald eyes stared happily, "Grottos, how mysterious," he teased, grabbing her arm and pulling her body against his sharply.

Rán laughed, hitting his chest with her hands, her golden bracelets clinking together, "Stop it! Loki!" she laughed harder as his nimble fingers tickled at the bare flesh of her abdomen, creating a fit of laughter.

"Say mercy," he smirked, watching her writhe made him chuckle.

Her eyes began to water, "Please stop! Please! I'm begging you, Loki!" she squealed, elbowing him in the stomach.

He lurched forward from the impact, giving her enough space to twist from his grip and crouch down, her dagger poised ready to strike him. Loki had seen it closely many times before, the silver blade adorned with a turquoise and lapis handle, once owned by her father.

"You would never hurt me," he held up his hands in mock surrender.

She grinned evilly, "You are lucky that this is true," she slid the blade back into its hiding place on her thigh, covering it with her sarong, "come, our tutor is waiting."

The princeling followed his dear friend over a log that had fallen across the river, taking them deep into the rainforest. The chirp of exotic birds and the rush of water filled his ears; the glorious falls that adorned the right wing of the palace came into view. Glittering walls of onyx and marquisate patched with moss ran up further than the normal eye could see, the water crashing around them creating a refreshing mist against his face. He watched as Rán slipped beneath one of the falls, following close behind to find a pathway hidden behind the curtain of salt water.

"_I hope you know where you're going_," he teased, Havir falling from his lips as if it were his maiden language.

Rán turned her head, looking back at the emerald eyes that gazed upon her, "_Your Havir perfects itself with each passing day, remember who it was that taught you and do well to speak kindly in her presence_."

Loki laughed at her playful threat, "_Come, come now Rán, I was merely jesting_," he smirked as a flush of red came to her cheeks when she realized his joking manner.

"Where here," she stated, pushing aside a drapery of rope, a warm fire sat in the center of the grotto, illuminating the water around them. Precious stones sparkled in the walls, their light bouncing off of the two royal's skin.

"_You're late_," an old voice resounded behind them, causing them to turn their attention from the glittering waters. Milnuir was an elderly man with kind eyes and a wise tongue, his skin was a few shades darker than Rán's, and the same white-blonde hair. Yet he was covered with many blue markings, tattoos of the Havir culture. Loki was always amazed by them, since they were applied with the magic of ancient Havir scriptures, his eyes drifting to the sapphire stone that hung from a golden chain around his friend's neck. They were a rite of passage, the markings, and Rán, although royalty, had yet to come of age for one.

Rán smiled as the old man placed a withered hand upon her cheek, "_Our apologies, Milnuir, Loki delayed us with his mischief_," she teased, giving her friend a playful smirk.

"_I did no such thing!_" Loki protected, feigning shock.

"_You two, such close friends, will be the death of me. You have become almost like my children, and yet you cannot cease your youthful banter even during lessons_," the old man chuckled, gesturing to the fire, "_come; today you are going to learn something very rare._"

The two teens stepped closer to the flame, and Rán's eyes grew wide at the sight. There, beside the fire, was Milnuir's ancient Havir scripture, used for tattooing and other powerful forms of magic. A scripture only allowed to be in the possession of the Sorcerer himself, who applied them to each Havir when they'd earned it.

Milnuir smiled knowingly at his female apprentice, "_In time, Rán, you will earn yours, perhaps even you, Loki Odinson,_" his eyes fell upon the Asgardian prince, "_but for now we prepare to bestow the ancient symbol of fire, upon Rán's brother, Aegir._"

The young princess looked up to see her older brother; his white-blonde hair was cropped short and tied with a leather strap atop his head. He was a warrior, a good one at that, and their father's heir to the throne of Havetheim.

"_Come children_," Milnuir beckoned the two students forward so that they might witness the application. Normally, for royals this was done in ceremony, yet a symbol for fire was merely a marking that the warrior had wished for since he was a boy. "_The marking for fire consists of three scriptures, I shall apply the first, Rán, the second, and Loki, you shall apply the third and seal the scripture._"

Loki and Rán grinned at one another as she stepped forward, blue and green eyes stared at their mentor as he placed a hand upon Aegir's shoulder; a whispered incantation left his lips, his expertly-trained fingers guiding themselves over Aegir's skin, leaving a dark blue streak in its wake.

"_Rán, 'tis your turn_," he smiled, stepping aside.

Aegir smirked, "_Do not ruin my tattoo little sister. I shall hang you from the palace towers by your hair should you do so._"

Rán glared at him, "_I will not ruin it, and neither will Loki_," she placed her hand over the marking Milnuir had made, whispering the second scripture before following the necessary path to finish the second part of the tattoo.

"_Wonderful, Rán,_" his eyes fell on the raven-haired boy, "_Loki, you must finish off the marking and seal it against Aegir's skin_."

Loki moved forward, placing his hand over the marking as Rán removed hers, his friend's soft skin brush against his as he did so. The pulsing power of Havir magic warmed his hand as he began whispering his line of scripture, watching as the marking completed itself upon his guidance. To seal the tattoo took quite a bit of magic, and Loki was shocked that Milnuir wanted him to do such a powerful thing, but as he held his hand over the marking, he felt the power within him surge with an intoxicating force.

"_Well done, Loki. After this lesson I have nothing more to teach you children, you have learned everything I know and more,_" the Sorcerer gave them a kind smile, "_take these gifts as a token of your accomplishment,_" he turned and disappeared into a small cavern in the grotto, before returning with two bundles of cloth.

Rán noted the square shape of one parcel and beamed in recognition, "_Loki! Your own Havir scripture!_"

Loki's eyes averted from his friend, to the bundle, back to her, his pale cheeks turning red, "_I am not Havir._"

Milnuir smiled softly, handing him the sacred, "_By mind, spirit, and love, you are now Loki Odinson, as much Havir as you are Asgardian._"

When the word 'love' left Milnuir's lips, Loki turned his attention to Rán, whose face had flushed profusely.

"_Thank you, I shall cherish it always_," the prince smiled, accepting the gift gratefully.

Milnuir nodded, handing the other bundle to Rán, "_For you my dear, something your mother wished me to give you when the time was right_."

Rán unwrapped a golden anklet, embellished with sapphires, lapis, and the warrior's symbol, "_Milnuir, it's beautiful!_" she turned to Loki, "Help me?"

Loki smiled, taking the anklet and kneeling down on the stone floor, feeling her hand brace against his shoulder as he slid the bangle over her slender foot, coming to rest around her ankle, "Beautiful," he smiled, letting his hands linger on her shin for a moment, feeling the smooth, warm flesh beneath his cool hands before standing, hiding the smirk on his face. As emerald eyes met the gaze of his tutor, Milnuir gave him a glance that told him that the older man knew all too well what the princeling had been thinking, "_Go now, both of you, you must prepare for the feast tonight_."

Rán chuckled, taking Loki's hand and tugging softly, "Come, let's go."

The young God grinned, following her back out of the grottos, his gift still wrapped in his hand, "Rán, Rán slow down!" he sighed, resting against one of the walls.

Her eyes looked back at him and she chuckled, "Loki you have already lost your strength?!" she walked back over to him, "Let me see your scripture, each one is unique in its own way."

Loki smirked, pulling it up over his head and out of her immediate reach, "I want to give you two gifts first."

Rán pouted angrily, "You know I never ask of anything from you, Loki Odinson."

"I know, but I want to," he tucked the scripture away in his robes before taking her hand in his, waving his palm over her wrist. Rán watched in amazement as a golden serpent wound around it, its emerald eyes gleaming brightly against the glinting gold and her tan skin.

"Loki it's beautiful!" she beamed, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

He sighed, inhaling the smell of the ocean and sand that enveloped her, "Now I'm always with you, even when I am in Asgard."

Rán pressed her lips to his cheek and smiled, "What is your second gift?"

Loki had stumbled as her soft lips pressed against his hallowed cheek, but it only solidified what he was about to do. Slowly, he cupped her face in his slender hands, before bringing his mouth down on hers, kissing her gently. Rán was hesitant, inexperienced with such affection, but as the warmth spread around her body she relaxed, kissing him back, her hands coming to rest against the leather of his over coat. Loki sighed, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, begging her to acknowledge his request, and that she did. Swiftly she parted her lips, allowing their tongues to thrash against one another's; all the while Rán backed him up against the stone wall of the grotto, his hands now gripping her hips softly. They were young for such romance, with her at the ripe age of eighteen and he having just celebrated his twentieth birthday, but there was a pull between them that neither one could deny.

Loki pulled away, gasping for air and seeing the flush of pink across her cheeks, her blue eyes lidded softly as she rested her forehead against his like they had done so many times in the past, "You have no idea how long I have waited to do that," he whispered, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Rán smiled, sliding her fingers through the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, "Yes I do, for I have wanted the same thing." She pulled open his robe slightly, taking the scripture and pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead, nose, and lips, which Loki returned fervently, causing a soft whimper to emerge from her like mewing cat. The sound made the young Prince's heart soar, and he pulled her closer, their burning as bright as fire. Her lips pulled away from his with a smile, "Like Milnuir said, you are as much Havir now as you are Asgardian," she giggled as his fingers brushed against her flat abdomen, his skin cool against hers.

Rán sighed, opening the cover of his scripture book, taking note of the filigree text and thin parchment, "Loki...this is a very old scripture, I don't believe anyone has seen it in years. It's incredibly powerful," her cerulean eyes met his emerald ones, "it's an enormous honor."

Just as Loki was about to answer her, horns sounded through the sky; alerting the citizens of Havetheim that the evening's celebratory feast in Asgard was beginning. Rán grinned at him, her eyes glittering, "Come on, I know a faster way," she turned the corner out of the caverns, Loki right behind her, the two of them laughing like children as she began climbing the wall behind the falls, her nimble feet finding their footing easily. Loki, however, never being an avid climber, was slow.

"Come on Loki! We'll be late!" she called down to him, already sitting on the ledge of her father's balcony.

The Asgardian chuckled dryly, "I'm not as good at this as you are!" as he reached up, his foot slipped, and he fell, catching onto a lower rock.

"LOKI!" she cried, scrambling down the wall to where he hung, "Give me your hand!"

He reached out to her, his brows furrowing in frustration and worry, her face red with fear as she stretched, "I-I can't reach you!"

Rán felt tears threatening her eyes, but she remained strong, closing her cerulean orbs and muttering a spell under her breath. Slowly, the sky grew dark, storm clouds covering the sky. Harsh wind whistled past them as the waterfall began to curl, rushing beneath Loki's feet like a carpet. He let go of the rocks, being carried up to the balcony by the water, his robes soaked to the bone.

"Rán!" he called down to her, the young princess opening her eyes to smile at him in relief, the sun shining in the once again clear sky, "Come on!"

She climbed back up the rocks, his arms pulling her the rest of the way and into his drenched form, "Oh Gods," he sighed, kissing the top of her head, water dripping down her hair.

Rán kissed the crook of his neck, "You scared me half to death."

"_Rán! Loki!_" Milnuir's voice boomed through the room, the two royals turning sharply to see the sorcerer, Loki's father, and Rán's father.

Loki looked like a drowned rat, his raven hair stringy and wet over his face, and Rán's cheeks blushed bright red.

"Father."

"_Father_."

The two addressed their parents simultaneously, Rán's Havir tongue moving quick to keep her conversation with her father private.

"There is no need for our language in these halls, Rán," her father stated sternly, his steel eyes firm with examination, "Milnuir, did you teach my daughter such sorcery?"

The old man nodded, "They both are skilled in the art of magic, what Rán just displayed was what her powers have become. She was worried for the Prince's safety."

"He's my friend," Rán stated, her hand linking with Loki's at their side, his fingers intertwining with hers.

Odin nodded, "So it would seem. Come Loki, we must get you changed and dressed for the feast, bid your farewells for now; you will see one another tonight."

The two of them exchanged a glance, as if they were young children once more getting into trouble, but Rán's soft smile told Loki that no matter how many times they were reprimanded or scolded, she would stand by him, as a friend and more. Rán followed her father out of the throne room and back to her guest chambers where several servants awaited to help her prepare for the celebratory feast.

Loki watched after her, until he felt his father's hand on his shoulder, "Loki, I see the way you look at her, and she at you. Be very wary my son, Havir people are first and foremost warriors, they do not take to domestication well." The Allfather spoke these words in an attempt to help his son understand that loving the Princess of Havetheim would bring him nothing but heartache, for there was something coming that would shift their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's chapter two! I hope everyone's enjoying it so far :) I'll be trying to keep this going without too long of a delay between chapters once I've finished posting what I've already pre-written. Again I do not own the rights to _Thor_ or any other _Marvel_ characters, nor do I own the rights to any of the Norse mythology I've used. I only own the rights to Havetheim. Please R&R and let me know if there's anything you'd like me to elaborate on or just to give me some kind words! Thank you!**

* * *

Her chambers in Asgard were more than sufficient, the golden walls reflecting the red light of the realm's setting suns. Rán stared into the mirror as several of Frigga's handmaidens dressed her, having bathed and braided her hair into an intricate form along her back. The dress she wore was traditional Havir, the deep blue and gold fabric draping elegantly over her tone frame. Her stomach was visible as always, but the maidens had embellished an elaborate form of artwork with precious stones all over her skin, causing her to look like a deity.

"You look beautiful," a soft voice sounded from behind her.

The young princess turned to see the Queen standing in her doorway, and she immediately shot to her knee in respect, "My Queen," she greeted, crossing her right fist over her chest.

Frigga smiled, walking over and tilting her chin upwards, the golden diadem upon the princess' head glittering furiously, "There is no need for formality. Rise."

Rán smiled, standing and facing the Queen of Asgard with joy, "I appreciate all of this, it was not necessary."

"Nonsense, you need to look your best for your brother's celebratory feast," her hands came to rest on the young girl's shoulders, turning her to face the mirror once more, "you are a vision, so many men will have their eyes on you tonight. However, I feel that their affections may go unnoticed," her hand drifted to the serpent that adorned Rán's wrist.

The young girl's eyes grew wide, "My Queen I-"

"Hush, I know of my son's feelings for you, Rán, and of yours for him. It does not go unseen by me, I am his mother after all," she smiled knowingly, "you are perfect for one another, always have been since you were children. Take good care of him, for he will of you."

Rán blushed, nodding her head, "I shall. I love him, more than anything."

Frigga smiled softly, "I know my dear. Now come, we mustn't be late, and your father will be wondering where you are."

The two women exited the young princess' chambers and walked down the many halls to the grand throne room. Its walls were lined with tables topped with a sumptuous feast, the smell of warm meats and strong alcohol made Rán grin. Havir and Asgardian delicacies covered the wooden banquet tables, many of her people dressed in their finery and armor conversed and laughed with the Asgardians. Frigga kept a kind hold on the girl's arm, their limbs entwined with one another's as the people bowed their heads in respect and acknowledgement of royalty.

Rán's eyes were trained on the table that was to be their destination; the Allfather sat at the head, his golden armor shining, his one blue eye glittering with happiness. Thor sat to his left, his bright red cape and immaculate silver armor almost blinded her, a kind smile on his face. He may have only been twenty-two, but he looked much older for his age, considering the amount of muscle his body was gaining. His friends sat next to him, the Lady Sif, whose blonde hair shone in a wave of gold against her crimson gown, Hogun, with his impassive expression. Volstagg, whose fiery red hair and stubble made her giggle as he piled his plate high with food, and Fandral, his charming grin and boyish wit made most women swoon.

On the other side of the Allfather was an empty chair, obviously meant for the Queen at her side, next to that was another empty seat, meant for who she did not know. The third chair was also empty, reserved for herself, and beside that was her brother. His shoulder-length white hair and happy, bright blue eyes made her feel more comfortable, his warrior's robes hanging elegantly against his muscular form. And lastly – at the other end – sat her father, who smiled at her graciously.

"My darling daughter, what a vision you are," her father beamed proudly.

Aegir grinned smugly, "Yes, eighteen and all the young men's eyes are upon her."

Rán glared at him angrily, "Keep your tongue behind your teeth, Aegir," she snapped, although a grin tore at her lips as a blush crept across her cheeks.

Thor smiled, "Come sit by me, Rán! Give me the pleasure of your company!" he stood, walking over to the seat beside her brother, pulling it out for her. She smiled back, giving his mother a kind nod before walking over to the chair, sitting down as Thor pushed it back in beneath her, "You look beautiful, Princess," he took her hand and kissed the back of it as he sat beside her.

Rán blushed in thanks, but suddenly she realized who was missing, "Where is Loki?" she questioned, her eyes turning to Frigga, realizing that the chair Thor was seated in was meant for the younger prince.

Thor waved his hand carelessly, "My brother cares not for such festivities! He locks himself away in his room, even if it's a ceremony that requires his presence!"

The Allfather held up his hand to silence his son, "Thor, do not hasten your ill words against your brother," his eye was focused on the doors at the end of the throne room. Rán followed his gaze before she was met with the source, a bright smile crossing her lips. There Loki stood, in his golden armor, his green cape billowing behind him elegantly. He had slicked his hair back slightly, making his green eyes stand out more. And even from as far away as she was, she could see the soft glint of mischief within them. Rán turned to the older Prince and smiled kindly, "I appreciate your company, Thor, and do not think me rude, but I do believe you're sitting in Loki's place."

The blonde man chuckled, slightly abashed at his harsh words against his brother, "Of course," he stood, returning to his seat beside his father and friends.

Loki strode through the hall with purpose, his eyes only on the beauty that was the Princess of Havetheim. The stones that adorned her body glittered vibrantly in the firelight, her blue and gold dress held her youthful form perfectly. He rounded the table with a silent smile, placing a kiss upon his mother's cheek and a nod of acknowledgement to his brother. His father placed a hand on his younger son's shoulder, "My son, you carry the honor of first dance this evening, choose your partner wisely."

Loki nodded, although he need not think a second longer at his choice as he walked to his seat, looking down at the young woman with a smile, "Your Majesty."

Rán smiled back up at him, unable to contain her joy, "My Prince."

He chuckled, sitting down beside her and taking her hand, brushing his lips against her smooth skin, "You look absolutely radiant, not a woman here, Havir or Æsir, can hold a flame to your beauty," he brought his glittering eyes to hers, a smirk of mischief on his face.

She giggled, blushing at his smirk, "Your words flatter, Loki, however I think they are just more spun tricks of your silver tongue."

Loki's eyebrows shot up, "Silver tongue? However do you mean my dear friend?"

Aegir chuckled, "Silver tongue is a term we use for someone who can bend words to their will, like you do, Prince Loki."

The young prince turned red, but felt his sweetheart's hand on his own beneath the table, forcing him to smile at her warmly. Rán felt his thumb trace over the top of her hand, "It is a compliment, Loki, take it as such," she winked, squeezing his hand lightly.

He nodded, squeezing her hand in return, "I shall. As were my words to you, I would never jest about such a serious topic as your beauty, for it is incomparable to any other woman in the Nine Realms."

Rán turned red once more, casting her gaze down at the table, feeling Loki's hand traipse along her arm.

As the chatter amongst the people raged on, Odin stood, raising his hand so that all fell silent, "Tonight, we honor one of our many warriors. Our friends, the Havir, have proven themselves more than once on an occasion of war. However, one in particular, showed and extensive amount of bravery," he gestured to the prince of Havetheim, who sat tall and proud, "this night, we honor Prince Aegir, whose courage and bravery, saved many a life this past war," he raised his chalice, "to Aegir!"

"To Aegir!"

The words rung through the halls, and Rán could not help but to reach over and take her brother's hand tightly.

"Tonight also, we honor the crowning of a new sorceress. A mage…a healer…a warrior...a Goddess," Odin continued, his eye falling on the Princess.

Rán was shocked, this night wasn't supposed to be about her!

"Rise, Princess Rán of Havetheim, and accept your gift," Odin gestured to the center of the hall, where she noticed Milnuir stood with his Havir scripture, and she gasped. Her first tattoo! She felt Loki squeeze her hand again as she stood, walking slowly down to the great Sorcerer, who smiled lovingly.

"Rán, you have proven your wisdom and knowledge of magic many times over, and it is only right that I now pass on to you the position, of Crown Sorceress and Goddess of the Seas and Storms," he raised his hand and brought it to her left cheek, just beneath her eye.

She sighed as she felt the warmth radiating from his palm, a slight tingle in her skin as the magic wove into her pores, leaving the tattoo in its wake. Loki watched with a smile as she was anointed her title, her rightful place amongst her people. He felt a warmth in his chest, signifying their connection was stronger than ever before.

"Rán, Princess of Havetheim, from the power of our ancestors have you been reborn, as the Sorceress and Goddess," Milnuir smiled, finishing his work upon her face. The tattoo was small, simple, yet full of meaning. The two arched lines and small dot beneath her eye were embellished in bright blue, a smile on the young woman's face.

Her father stepped forward, taking her hands, "My daughter, you are truly worthy of your gift, and such a gift deserves a fitting companion in power," he turned to Milnuir, who nodded, waving his hand in a burst of bright light. Rán almost had to shield her eyes as the light intensified, before dying and ceasing. Left in her father's hand, was a staff; its golden frame decorated with engravings and stones, the head mimicked the shape of coral, surrounding a large stone, radiating in different shades as if reflected off of by the sun. Rán recognized it as the Heart of Havir, a stone discovered by her ancestors in the bowels of the sea: the heart of the sea.

"Vestiv, the staff of the Mage, the weapon of a leader," he smiled brightly, holding the staff out to his daughter, "the beacon, of a Queen."

The young woman was shocked at her father's last statement, but could only grin in amazement as she took the staff in her hands, the stone glowing to life as she felt the warmth of the metal and the weight of the weapon in her entire body, "Thank you father," she sighed, tears lining her eyes as she glanced at her mentor and friend, "Milnuir."

The old sorcerer nodded in appreciation, "There will come a time, when both Havir and Æsir people will need you, it is only right that you have the proper tools to aid them."

Rán let out a breath she never knew she'd been holding, her movements borderline instinctive as she brought the base of the staff in contact with the ground, the item disappearing in a whirl of blue and gold magic. Her eyes turned to the table of Royals behind her, her brother stood, smiling proudly, as did Thor and his companions. Odin had a kind, all-knowing grin, Frigga beamed with delight. However, no one's reaction was as meaningful to the girl as her beloved's, seeing the pure joy and pride in his emerald eyes accompanied by the face-splitting grin on his face said it all.

Odin stood, clapping his hands together, the entire throne room joining him in collaboration to congratulate the princess. She blushed, feeling her father's arm around her as they walked back to the table, her brother's arms immediately embracing her, "My sister, a Goddess _and_ Crown Sorceress! However did you earn such titles?!" Aegir laughed wholeheartedly, smiling down at his baby sister.

Rán smirked, "Dedication to my craft, amongst other things," she gave Loki a quick wink out of the corner of her eye before turning her attention to the Allfather.

He smiled lovingly, holding out his arms in a signal to embrace him, "My darling Rán," he sighed as the young girl hugged him in thanks, "you are the daughter I never had, and I would hope, some day that you might become my daughter-in-law," he gave his youngest son a chiding smile, forcing the young prince to turn red, "but now is the time for the festivities. Loki," he stated, holding out Rán's hand to the boy, "I believe you have chosen the Princess as your partner for the first dance."

Loki strode forward, as regal as ever, with the most serious look on his face, causing Rán to giggle, "I always shall," he bowed properly, "Crown Sorceress."

She gave him a customary curtsy, "Prince Loki."

He held out his hand to her, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Of course," she beamed inwardly, placing her hand softly in his as he led her down the throne steps, the two of them in their own world as they stared into each other's eyes. They hadn't noticed the entire hall had stepped back to watch them, they hadn't noticed Odin give the musicians the queue to play.

Loki stepped back at arm's length, holding her single hand gently and firmly as he heard the slow, melodic hymn that began to rouse itself from the fiddles and pipes of the musicians. He bowed his head, looking up at her through his dark lashes as she curtsied once more before he pulled her to his chest, placing a hand on her waist, the other taking their hands and holding them above their heads, palm to palm. "You're a vision," he whispered, his warm breath caressing the shell of her ear as he began leading her through the dance, their bodies winding and twirling, their feet stepping and crossing elegantly.

Rán blushed furiously as she took the next step of the dance, bringing her frame to his side as she held both of his hands, the two of them crossing foot over foot, dancing to the side, "Thank you, you look very dashing yourself in all your finery."

He chuckled, bringing her body close to his once more, "Only for you would I have attended such festivities, and only with you would I dance."

She grinned, "Quite the compliment, Loki," she teased; having not noticed the many other members in attendance had joined them on the dance floor, following them in unison.

Loki sighed as he felt her hand against his cheek, the silk of her sarong sliding against his body as she circled him, standing behind him now, "Once again I make no jest, you are the only joy I find in this," he reached behind him, taking her hands in his before turning to face her, the tip of his nose touching hers, "and I am enjoying every second of it."

Rán smiled as she took another two steps to stand in front of him, feeling his arm encircle her waist, the other gripping her thigh ever-so-firmly as he hoisted her into the air, a smile on her face as she turned to look at him as the music came to an end, the entire room applauding at the dancers.

"Come," he spoke softly into her ear once more as the other members of the feast became consumed with merriment, the two royal children sneaking off into their favorite part of the gardens.

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Asgard as the two of them lay in the grass, wrapped in one another's embrace beneath the glowing light of the two moons. Loki looked down at her, her crystalline orbs fixated on the stars. "It suits you," he whispered, tracing her newly-bestowed tattoo beneath her left eye, the mark of the mage, the sorceress, the enchantress.

Rán's gaze turned to him and she smiled softly, his cool fingertips tickling her cheek, "Thank you. I only hope I can live up to the honor of having such a rare marking."

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "You are a wonderful sorceress, Rán, and a truly amazing person. You will make an incredible Goddess, It's the reason I was drawn to you from the moment we met."

His arms tightened around her, and she sighed, "What are we Loki?"

"Whatever do you mean?" his eyebrows furrowed in question.

"What are we to one another? We are too young to be considered lovers, what is this that we do? We kiss, we embrace, what is it called at our age of adolescence?" her voice was soft, seeking desperately for an answer.

She felt his hands cup her face, turning her full attention to his calming emerald gaze, "No matter the age, love is love, and I love you," he stated plainly. The statement made her heart flutter and she caught his mouth in a passionate kiss. He released her to see her smile, a rose-colored hue on her cheeks, "And I love you, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard," she placed a hand upon his chest, closing her eyes as a golden koi fish hanging from a thin, gold chain found its placed around his neck, the two sapphire eyes glittering up at him. "Now I am with you wherever you go, no matter how far away I am."

Those words stuck out in Loki's brain, making him inquisitive, "Wherever you are? Why do you speak in riddles? What is going on?"

She sighed, her eyes casting downward in sadness, "I now wield the staff Vestiv, and the impending war with Muspelheim demands my presence."

This confession shocked him, his eyes growing wide, "Rán you can't, it's madness! Surely your father-"

"My father insists on my participation. I am a warrior of Havetheim, Loki, there is nothing I can say or do to prevent my involvement," her eyes were filled with sadness as she removed herself from his arms, "I must go."

"Rán, no!" he stood and rushed after her, catching her forearm in his grip, "You cannot leave like this, I need to know you'll be safe. I shall have nothing if I lose you!" Loki felt tears roll down his cheeks in anger and sorrow, his heart was breaking, and only she could mend it.

Rán turned to him, placing a hand on his hollow cheek, the Prince leaning into her touch, "Oh my Loki, I wish I could make you a promise, but I cannot," she wiped the tears from his face, "sssh, please don't cry. You'll only make this harder for me to do. It is already hard enough."

Loki could not contain his tears as he pulled her into his arms, crushing her against his chest, "Come back to me. Whatever it takes come back. Swear to me."

"Loki-"

"SWEAR!" he demanded, taking her head in his hands and forcing her to meet his gaze.

Rán was frightened, of him, of leaving him, of so many things larger than they, "I swear, I will do my best."

"That's not good enough!" he hollered, releasing her and storming off back towards the palace.

"LOKI! LOKI WAIT! PLEASE!" she ran after him, his teleportation making it difficult to keep track of him, but two could play at that game: she knew where he'd go, and in no time she'd beaten him to his chambers.

Loki opened his door and stared into her eyes, "If you are so keen to leave me then do so and remove yourself from my room," he commanded her as if she were some common girl he'd found on the street.

Rán felt tears threaten her own eyes now, "Loki please you have no idea how much it hurts me! I don't want to go! I don't want to leave your side, ever! But you know my duty to my people and my father! Please don't make me promise something I cannot guarantee!"

He merely stared at her, no, past her, and said nothing, the streaks on his face said it all, "You'll die. And I won't know what to do."

She strode forward, fisting her hands in his hair and forcing her mouth upon his, kissing him hard and fervently. Loki groaned as he pulled her so tight against his form that he felt he could crush her, bruising her mouth with his assaulting kiss. Rán whimpered as her tongue danced with his, and she hadn't noticed that he had backed her up against one of his many bookshelves lining the room, his hands groping her body possessively.

She broke from their kiss and pressed her forehead to his, "I will never leave you. Never. No matter what happens, I love you and always will."

That was all the assurance he needed, the Prince kissing the tip of her nose, "I cannot lose you. I won't be able to bear it."

"I will come back to you, my Loki, I will," she sighed hugging him close, "I have to go."

"No, stay, please," he begged, holding her tighter.

She could feel his youth rising within him, the scared little boy surfacing, "OK, I'll stay," she kissed the side of his head, "I'll stay."

He visibly relaxed, releasing her slightly to lead her to the bed. She sighed, turning down the ornate, emerald green bedding, watching as he stripped himself of his armor and tunic. Her eyes marveled at his bare chest, slim yet sculpted. He was young, but he had grown well, and it made her smile softly. She felt his eyes on her as she turned her back to him, removing her gown from her body, the edge of his bed giving her the convenience of promiscuity, "May I have your tunic?"

The prince smiled softly, picking up the soft, black fabric and walking over to place it on the bed, keeping his eyes cast downward, "Of course."

She smiled in return, her voice a whisper, "Thank you," she picked up the shirt, pulling it over her head. As she did, she could not help but take a deep inhale of his scent: musky and rich, silken and spicy.

Loki sat down on the edge of the bed and swung his legs up, tucking himself beneath the sheets. Rán pulled the quilt over them, curling up at his side and resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her pale hair, inhaling her scent.

She smiled, kissing his chest, "I love you. Don't ever forget that, Loki."

His breathing slowed into a calm slumber, whilst Rán lay awake, her mind reeling with possible outcomes of this war that she'd been dragged into.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter three coming right up! It's a little shorter than the last two but I felt it was a good way to break things up, the next chapter will have a lot more I promise! I hope that everyone's still enthralled with the story. Again I do not own the rights to _Thor_ or any Norse mythology I've used, I only own Havetheim. Please R&R and let me know what's going on inside those brains of yours dear readers, I'd love to know!**

* * *

Their send-off was traditionally ceremonial, the warriors of Havetheim stood before their king and Allfather, the Odinsons staring down at the thousands of Havir prepared for battle. Thor had secretly confessed to his brother that he wanted to accompany them for the thrill; however Loki's mind was filled with fear. His mother had seen his concern, for what she did not know, but as he stood, gilded in his golden armor, his eyes bore down upon the Havir princess that had stolen his heart. She wore the traditional armor of the warrior; however her head dress was more ornate, beads of the sorcerer hung from the feathers that adorned her head. The jewels of her royal diadem, sapphires, pearls, lapis, and marcasite, all sparkled radiantly. She looked the part of a Goddess, and Loki couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful, and she was his.

"I, Odin Allfather, pray for your safe return from war. Muspelheim knows not the enemy they have chosen, for they will fall beneath your blades, your spears. Your beacon of light that leads you grants you sanctuary," the Allfather's gaze fell to the young sorceress that stood before him, "the wielder of Vestiv is strong, your royal brethren protect you! Warriors of Havetheim, of Asgard, we will taste victory once more!"

The roar of battle calls both Havir and Æsir filled the great halls, the Staff of Vestiv glowed brightly in Rán's firm hand, her eyes burning with war-like malice. Loki yearned to be at her side, to be able to protect her, yet she needed no such thing.

"My son," Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder, "go to her."

He sighed, looking at his mother, "I can't, it will only make her departure harder on us both."

Frigga was about to reply, but the boisterous voice of her eldest son broke their conversation, "Brother! Will you not bid farewell to the fine huntresses of Havetheim?" Thor beamed lustfully, his eyes falling on a group of female warriors who were conversing amongst themselves.

Loki rolled his eyes, shoving off his brother's hand, "I will depart to my rooms, should anyone need me that is where I shall be." He stalked off without another word, taking off the ridiculous horned helmet his father had bestowed upon him. Horns! Of all things, he looked like a cow! He growled as he slammed his bedroom door shut, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Will you not bid me farewell?" the soft voice of his love called from behind him.

Loki turned sharply, seeing his Goddess dressed in her battle finery, her helmet tucked under her own arm, Vestiv rested against her opposing shoulder. Her hair looked almost white in the dark aura of his chambers, and it made him smile: a Goddess of Light loving a God of the Dark, "I thought it would be too much for either of us to bear," he muttered, putting his helmet down on the desk.

She walked over to him, the jewels on her head glittering in the candlelight, "No, I had to see you, to know you were there."

Her eyes looked at his helmet, "They suit you."

He scoffed, "Hardly, I look like a buffoon."

"You look strong, and intimidating. They are the sort of traits one looks for in a future king of Asgard," she smiled, brushing his cheek with the back of her hand.

Loki's green eyes sought her gaze, and he leaned into her touch, "Father would never choose me to rule Asgard. Thor is the favored son."

Rán stood on her toes and kissed him chastely, "Then Odin is the fool, for Thor will never possess the mental capacity to be a king. But you, my dearest Loki, are a king, through and through," her hands drifted over the gold and emerald armor that covered him. Her gaze suddenly became something much darker, something he'd never seen.

"What is it?" he questioned, clasping his hand over hers, resting it against the breast plate over his heart.

She looked deep into his eyes, "I want to do something."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Name it, anything you desire is yours."

The Princess gazed at him, her sapphire eyes darkening as she reached for the clasps of his cloak, the lush fabric floating to the floor as it was removed. Her skilled yet inexperienced hands then moved to his raven hair, tangling her fingers within it so that she could crush her lips to his in wanting.

Loki did not understand what she wanted, but he did not protest. It wasn't until the parted lips, each heaving for breath, that he rested his forehead against hers and asked, "What is it you desire my love?"

Rán eyes pleaded with him as she stepped backward, her hands waving over her body. Slowly her armor melted away in a curtain of glittering magic, her bare form left for his wandering eyes, wide in shock, "Rán I-"

"I want this. I want you to know that I desire no other. No other man's love equals yours, I belong to you, heart and soul, and I want you to claim my body as your own."

Loki said nothing, his mouth slightly agape, however he couldn't hide his body's reaction to the sight of her. And what a sight she was: her breasts, pert and round, her waist tone and slender, her legs long and lithe. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from pouncing on her. He walked toward her slowly till her chest practically touched his, his hand brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Still he said nothing, yet brought his mouth to trail feather light kisses along her jaw, eliciting a soft gasp from the female in his arms.

"Hush," was all he whispered against her warm skin as his breath ghosted across her flesh, his nimble hands skimming idly down her body, tracing every curve and muscle in their path, "you're so beautiful, Rán. And all mine."

Rán's blue eyes darkened as his mouth latched onto her neck, sucking gently at her pulse, a strangled moan forming from her lips, "Yours...uhhh..."

Loki stepped back from her slightly and gently pushed her onto the bed, the young princess gasping as her body hit the soft bedding.

Rán watched in wonder as her Prince mimicked her previous magic, his armor melting away into a curtain of green sparkle, his emerald eyes never leaving hers. She gazed at him in all his glory, his pale skin contrasting against the dark room like an ivory statue. Slowly, Rán sat up, her eyes locked on him as he stepped forward, putting him within her reach. Her slender fingers gently caressed along his abdominal muscles, feeling the strength and firmness beneath her fingertips made her body warm and her cheeks flush.

She then trailed upward, tracing his immaculate torso, watching his eyes close and enjoy the treatment she gave. Rán smiled, closing her eyes and kissing the small indent in his stomach that was his naval, earning a sharp intake of breath as his stomach tightened, "Rán..." his voice was cracked and warbled, unlike anything she'd ever heard from him. She did it again, only this time kissing higher, up along his chest, over his heart, and up his neck, where she bit and sucked teasingly.

Loki growled, his hands now exploring her body without hesitation, feeling her firm, full waist, her tight derriere, and her voluptuous breasts, "Rán..." he warned, her hands traveling along his back, his shoulders, until she became more adventurous, crashing her mouth to his as her hand wrapped around him...there. Rán gasped into his mouth as she felt him harden and grow beneath her touch, her eyes wide.

Loki smirked, looking down at her darkly, "That's not magic, love."

She rolled her eyes, returning his mischievous grin as she gripped a bit tighter, watching his eyes close and his mouth pop into an 'o' as her hand stroked up and down along his manhood.

"R-Rán...Gods..." he groaned, his head falling back at her ministrations. She continued, keeping her eyes on him as she knelt down in front of him. She'd heard servant girls in the quarters of Asgard speak of pleasuring a man in such a way, she'd never considered it, until Loki.

Without hesitation, she kissed the tip of his erection, earning another gasp, his hands flying to her arms, "Rán, no."

Her cheeks turned red as she looked away, "I'm sorry. It's vulgar I know. I should never have even considered it."

Loki was shocked, "Darling, no. Don't be ashamed! You have no idea how much I would love for you to do such a thing, but not tonight. Tonight is about me loving you, sealing our bond of eternal affection," he cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him, "don't ever be ashamed, my love," he kissed the tip of her nose, "ever."

She smiled softly before his mouth claimed hers in a brutal kiss, his arms winding their way around her body until her feet were no longer on the floor, but wound around his waist.

Loki groaned as his erection pressed against her thigh, carrying her back to the bed where he could set her down, blanketing her body with his own.

The two gasped for air heatedly as they broke their kiss, their hands roaming each other's bodies as to memorize every inch of their lover. Loki gazed down at her, admiring how beautiful she looked, her white hair sprawled around her head like a radiant halo, her full chest heaving slowly, her eyes dark and heady with passion and desire.

"Loki," she pleaded, reaching up to caress his cheek.

He smirked, taking her wrist in his hand before planting a kiss on the soft skin, continuing a trail down her arm, to her shoulder, along her collarbone, to her neck. As his warm mouth reached her pulse, he began sucking and nipping, his wet tongue laving at her flesh. She tasted of the sea, she smelled of the waves, but soon she would smell of him, of his love, of their sex.

Rán moaned as she tilted her head sideways, giving him better access to her neck, her hands roaming his sculpted back, she could feel every muscle beneath his skin. Loki sighed against her skin, running a hand along her sculpted body until his fingers brushed the apex between her thighs.

"Loki..." she gasped, feeling his fingertips brush over the sensitive flesh. Her eyes shut instinctively, her mouth falling open in a loud moan as he dipped one digit inside of her, stroking slowly.

He groaned, covering her mouth with his as he rocked against her body, inserting a second finger, beginning to pump them in and out, feeling her arousal coat his fingers and hand. Her mews of enjoyment and pleasure were music to his ears as he covered her mouth with his once more, feeling her body shudder beneath him.

Rán felt a muscle in her body tighten and constrict, the sensation flooding her nerves was unnerving and exciting as her toes pointed. She broke her mouth from his, granting his ministrations with a loud moan, feeling her pleasure pool between her legs as white lights flashed in front of her eyes, "Loki! Loki! Oh! Oh, yes!" she cried, her back arching her body into his as she reached her peak.

Loki groaned against her neck as he removed his fingers from inside of her, secretly bringing them to his lips to taste her, "Mmh," he moaned, she was sweeter than honey.

Rán blushed fervently in embarrassment at what he'd just done, but the grin on his face was unmistakable, showing his enjoyment and pleasure in the act, "you're delicious," he husked, crawling back on top of her, parting her legs a bit more with his knee. He saw the nervousness flash across her face, and he kissed her cheek, "Now is the time to tell me to stop, my love, I shall not do this if you do not want me to. We can stop whenever you want."

The princess shook her head, this was his first time as well as hers, how was he so calm?! "I want this, I want you," she breathed, looking up into his eyes.

In truth, Loki had lain with a girl of little importance a year ago, it was quick and out of frustration of a long day, she'd been in the stables, and she offered herself to him. However this was different, this was Rán. His one, true, and only love, it needed to be special, "I'll go slow, it might hurt, but I will do my best not to," he took her hand in his, lacing her fingers with his own as he grasped her thigh with his other, bringing her knee into her chest, positioning himself at her entrance. Rán kept her eyes on his at all times as she felt him begin to push inside of her, pain running through her lower body quickly, "Ah!" she gasped, squeezing his hand tightly as he continued burying his manhood inside of her, slowly but painfully.

Loki kissed away the tears that rolled down her cheeks, whispering his apologies and how the pain would end soon. He groaned as her tightness gripped his shaft, and once he was inside her completely, he stilled, allowing her to get used to him. He saw her face, red and contorted, and suddenly felt guilty, "Did I hurt you?"

Rán let out the air that burned in her lungs, looking up at him with a slight look of discomfort, "No," she shifted her hips, both giving a hiss, "you should move, if the pain is to go away."

Loki chuckled softly, kissing her full lips as he pulled back out, before pushing gently back in. Her hips lifted slightly, a whimper slipping from her mouth as he repeated this motion several times, the pain giving way to a more pleasurable feeling. Rán's whimpers turned to moans as her ankles wrapped around his waist, her arms locking behind his neck, "Faster," she gasped, her back arching. Loki groaned, bucking his hips faster against hers, her own rising to match him thrust for thrust.

"Rán…Rán…" her name fell from his lips like a prayer, his pants and groans melding with her cries and gasps, "look at me…uhhh…" he groaned, supporting himself on his one forearm, giving him more leverage.

The princess opened her eyes with difficulty as she met his thrusts with her own, gazing deep into the darkening green eyes of her lover, "Loki…Loki…Loki…Loki…" she repeated his name over and over, that same tightening feeling building in her stomach, "I-I can't…oh Loki!" she cried out, throwing her head back as she came apart beneath him. Loki thrust into her a few more times before groaning loudly, spilling himself deep inside of her as they reached their release.

Both prince and princess lay wrapped in each other's arms, Loki's black, silk sheets covering their bodies. Loki aimlessly traced patterns along her arm, "Don't go. Stay with me," he pleaded.

Rán turned her head to look at him, resting against his chest, "We both know I cannot. As much as I want to."

Loki took her left hand, kissing her palm, "Please. Stay here, don't go to battle. Stay…stay and marry me," he stated with all seriousness.

Rán's eyes opened in shock, "Loki! We cannot!"

"Why not?! We love one another! We've proven that!" he demanded, sitting up violently.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "I would love more than anything than to be your wife, but we cannot make that decision without consent from our fathers!" she placed a hand over his heart, "This, is our bond with one another. One that shall never break," she then took his face in her hands and forced him to meet her gaze, "You may lay with any woman in this kingdom whilst I am gone, Loki, but remember this: I am the only one that has your heart, and no one will give you the satisfaction that I can."

He smirked, kissing her roughly, his hand squeezing her breast possessively, causing her to gasp in surprise, "Too right you are, darling. There is no other woman I would touch now but you," he sighed, kissing her forehead, "return, return to me."

Rán smiled, standing from the bed and waving her hand, her armor reappearing. She took Vestiv and placed her helmet on her head, walking around the bedside to place another long, soul-searching kiss upon his lips. Loki felt their tears meld together on their cheeks, fearing this would be the last time he did so.

She sighed, her tears running down her cheeks, "When I return…I will marry you," she promised, and with those last words, she left his chambers.

Loki processed her commitment in his head, the warmth of his bed from their bodies slowly turning cold. He could still smell her, her scent was soaked in his chambers now, and it would haunt him. She would return, he vowed to himself, she would return if he had to go to Muspelheim himself and retrieve her from the battlefield.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Chapter four! This is everything I have pre-written, therefore chapter five will appear once I've gotten it all jotted down and settled. I hope it's being enjoyed! I do not own the rights to _Thor_ or any Norse mythology I have used, the only thing I own is Havetheim. Please R&R and let me know what you think!

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

"Gah! Damn you, Loki!" Thor cursed, clutching his side where his younger brother had struck him with one of his daggers, "Be careful where you aim your weapons, brother!"

Loki smirked, twirling the blade around on his fingers, "But dearest brother I thought that was the point?"

The two brothers chuckled, laughing at their own mistakes and victories. Seven years had given them a long time to master their crafts, Loki harnessing his magical abilities better than ever before, Thor mustering his strength, and with the power of Mjolnir, he was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"The two princes at it again!" Volstagg boasted, his fearsome red hair and beard had filled in a great amount, and his size had doubled in bulk.

Thor chuckled, clapping his friends each in turn on the shoulder, Sif receiving a brief embrace. The female warrior smiled, her cheeks turning pink, before a look of anger crossed her face when her eyes met Loki. Her golden hair now gone, replaced by a mane of black tresses, a result of the young prince's mischief.

Loki never did regret that day, Sif had been speaking ill of Rán, and in return he'd burned her hair. _Rán_, Loki's heart wrenched at the thought of her name, his hand involuntarily reaching to the golden pendant around his neck, the koi fish was the only comfort given to him; seven years, and not one word of the battalion's welfare or whereabouts. Surely by now the war with Muspelheim was over, surely now she could come home and make good on her promise to him. That night, that one night that burned in his memory, was what fueled his purpose to make himself the better brother. He would marry her, and he would prove to his father that he was the better choice for the throne than Thor.

"…Loki? Loki! Where have your thoughts wandered to this time, brother?" Thor clapped the young prince on the shoulder, causing him to wince.

Loki sneered, "Nothing that your small mind could comprehend," he shrugged his oaf of a brother off his shoulder, straightening his emerald and black robes, his golden plates glinting in the early afternoon light.

"Well I may have some news to put your heart in a better place, Loki," Fandral jeered, a grin of arrogance on his face.

"And what information could you possibly have that would interest me?" Loki's eyebrow arched, looking at the warrior with distain.

The golden-haired man smirked, his mustache curling upward, "The battalion from Muspelheim returns later this afternoon, just before the evening feast. We defeated the demons, and our warriors return home to a celebration in their honor."

Loki froze: they were coming back. She was coming back. "When did you hear of this?"

"Just this morning," Fandral smiled, "courtesy of your father's chambermaid."

The young prince rolled his eyes, but did his best to contain his excitement as he rushed from the training grounds, ignoring his brother's calling to return. There was nothing more important now than to find out if this information was true. He strode down the halls with purpose, seeking his parent's audience alone.

"Father. Mother," Loki found the King and Queen dining in the gardens, a magnificent spread set out for lunch.

Frigga smiled, "Loki, do come join us!" she grinned as her son's hands rested on her shoulders, a kiss placed upon her cheek.

Odin smiled warmly, "Yes my son, do sit and have something. Thor should be with us any moment, I assume?"

Loki sat down across from his mother, "I have no idea, I was seeking you out myself, on account of something one of Thor's companions has just told me."

The Allfather sat back in his chair, "They do return today, Loki. She is fine, more than fine. The feast this evening is in her honor, she saved the entire battalion from destruction."

Loki beamed proudly, but remembered what he had set out as well to ask his father, "Father…I'm sure you are no stranger to my feelings for the Princess," his emerald eyes sought his mother's assurance, the Queen smiling lovingly, urging him to continue, "I wish…I wish to have her hand in marriage, with your consent."

Odin let out a long sigh, "Are you asking my permission to court her, Loki?"

"Yes, father. I will go to Mistarblindi myself and ask for his permission if that would help my case. I love her, father."

The King exchanged a worried glance with his wife, who chided him hastily with her cerulean eyes, "Loki… I suggest you ask her father before we discuss anything further. Mistarblindi and I have much to discuss upon his arrival here today."

Loki ignored the concern in his father's eyes, only focusing on his task, "Thank you, father. Thank you, mother," he smiled, standing up without so much as a single bite to eat.

The young prince made his way to the Bifrost, approaching the great Heimdall with a smile, "Good Heimdall, would you please allow me passage to Havetheim?"

"Mistarblindi has gone to Muspelheim to envoy the return of the battalion. Your audience with him shall have to wait until they arrive." Heimdall, with his ebony skin and golden eyes, spoke with an impassive gaze, "what you seek shall be hard to obtain, Prince Loki. The heart of the Princess you may have, but to bind her to you will be another matter entirely."

The prince did not question how the Gatekeeper knew of his relations to Rán, but he merely sighed, "I thank you for your information, Heimdall, I shall wait for his return," he turned on his heel, slightly disgruntled, and made his way back to the palace, not before he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Someone was following him.

He turned sharply, seeing no one, he spoke, "Who's there?! Cowardice enough not to show your face!"

"Calm yourself, brother, 'tis only me!" Thor boasted from behind one of the many pillars, a smile on his face.

Loki could not help the huff of ignorance that passed his lips, "Why do you lurk behind me, Thor? Did you think I would not notice your presence?"

The blonde prince continued to smile, walking forward to his brother before wrapping an arm around the slender man's shoulders, "I have just received the most wonderful news from father. At the feast this evening he is to present me with a bride!"

"And who, pray tell, is the poor young woman being forced upon your brutish self to become your wife?" the raven-haired prince smirked, rolling his eyes at the jest.

Thor's smile dimmed, "Father would not say, and I wish you would be happy for me, Loki."

Loki sighed, "I am happy for you, Thor. I was merely teasing you. Any woman in all of the Realms would be lucky to be your wife."

"And so would any woman for you, my dear brother," Thor clapped his brother's shoulder, causing Loki to wince, "pray tell me how happy you are to hear of Princess Rán's return?"

Loki turned red, facing his brother, "That is none of your concern!"

Thor chuckled, "I have seen the look you get when her name is mentioned, and Fandral's jest was not out of random cause. If you have affections for the Princess, then tell her! For God's sake Loki you are a prince and god of Asgard! And if you do not wed her I surely will, for she is a magnificent creature to behold," his blue eyes wandered off slightly, causing Loki's blood to burn with rage. How _dare_ Thor even think of his Rán in such a way! She was _his_!

"As I recall the last we saw Rán she snubbed you in favor of me," Loki boasted purposefully, trying his best to turn his brother's thoughts away from his beloved.

Thor smirked, "That she did, brother, however time may change a woman's mind," he countered, "I will see you in the throne room to welcome back our warriors," the blinding glint of silver forced Loki to shield his eyes as his brother walked away, leaving the sorcerer to seethe with rage. How could Thor possibly even consider wedding Rán?! It was preposterous! Not only did Rán feel nothing for the Thunder god, but she was already sworn to him! To be _his _wife! Sadly he could dwell no more on the subject, heading back to his chambers to prepare for the arrival.

His man servant had drawn him a hot bath and laid out his robes and armor, the warmth of steam sending a shiver of comfort up the prince's spine. With a wave of his hand his current state of dress melted away, leaving him bare. His hand drifted to the crystal around his neck, a soft smile appearing on his face at the memories. He never took it off; and so, with his hand clasped around the stone, he walked into the washroom and stepped into the inlaid bath, his tense muscles relaxing in the warm water.

Loki's mind drifted to the Princess, his heart soaring at the thought of seeing her again after so long. Seven years tries one's affections, and his had not waned. As she had said before she left that night, he could lay with any woman in the kingdom, which once or twice he had done so to try and diffuse his anger at the time, but neither female had given him the satisfaction that she had; just as she'd told him. A bit of the previous venom towards his brother resurfaced, remembering the smug grin on the blonde man's face as he spoke of their father's plans to see him wed. Of course, Thor immediately would be able to marry the woman chosen for him, but their father would make him wait for Rán's father's permission, and to have her courted publicly! Loki snarled, disappearing beneath the surface of the bathwater before plunging upward, slicking his dripping locks back against his head.

Soon he would be reunited with the love of his life, and all of his troubles, his anger towards his father for favoring Thor, his annoyance towards his brother for being so ignorant to the welfare of Asgard, would cease to exist. With Rán as his wife, there would be nothing else he could ever want, not even the throne. When he finished, he hoisted himself out of the bath, water ran down his porcelain body in rivers before he waved his hand, absorbing and dissipating the liquid instantly.

"Roda," Loki called for his manservant calmly, wrapping a towel around his slender waist.

The copper-haired man entered, his pristine white robes brushing the stone floor slightly, "Yes your Majesty?"

His emerald eyes locked on the younger servant, waving his hand dismissively, "I want my finest robes prepared for this evening, if you please. The ones lying on my bed are not suitable enough."

Roda bowed his head, "Yes sir, my apologies, I will prepare the more elegant articles of your wardrobe for you to choose from, Highness."

The prince nodded, dismissing the servant from his presence before walking slowly toward the wall of mirrors in his bathing room. His eyes scanned over his entire form; he was not the overly-muscled brute his brother had become, something all the women of Asgard found attractive for some reason. No, he was lithe, tone, and tall, a combination the golden females of his city found oddly off-putting. Rán found him attractive in all ways, which was something Thor could never find in any woman of the Nine Realms. She loved him for who he was, and that made Loki confident that she would be his.

Once Roda returned, the raven-haired royal examined the choices before him, finally deciding on his all-black attire, trimmed with emerald green lacings and hems. His golden plates covered his forearms and neck, the high collar of his robes framing his pale face. "I think it will suffice, Roda. Thank you for your assistance," he smirked before striding from his chambers. The suns had begun to set, casting a red and orange glow over Asgard, the tree leaves glistened as if made of the finest metals.

Loki could not help the smile that adorned his face when he approached the throne room, seeing his brother dressed in his usual armor, the silver plating as bright as ever. His mother wore her favorite golden gown, the jewels that adorned her neckline and wrists glittered gently against her fair skin, and his father ever the ruler, dressed in his golden armor, sitting atop his throne with a kind gaze.

"You look lovely, Loki," his mother approved with a smile, placing a hand on his cheek.

He grinned, "Thank you, mother," his eyes wandered to Thor, who stood with a proud, Cheshire grin across his face. Odin sat upon his throne with an impassive stare, the whole of Asgard and Havetheim gathering within the halls to await the arrival of the victorious battalion. Loki could not help but twist his hands together in anxiety; for the love of Valhalla where were they?! No sooner did he ask the question did the large doors swing open, row after row of soldiers and warriors filing into the great halls. Applause and cheering echoed throughout; citizens of both realms rejoicing in triumph as they gazed upon family and friends who had returned safely.

Loki's eyes were fixated forward, taking note that the royals were at the back of the procession, and it was then that his heart stopped: there she was. Her skin dark and tan, a proud smile on her face, her sapphire eyes glittering beneath her diadem, Vestiv grasped firmly in her hand. If it were possible for her to have become even more radiant and beautiful, it had happened. Her hair was almost white, hanging to the top of her backside, swishing as she walked. Her eyes met his and he could see the joy within her gaze: she was home.

Odin stood, embracing Mistarblindi happily, then Aegir, and finally Rán, "Warriors, soldiers, we welcome you home, and tonight we feast in the honor, of the Crown Sorceress and Goddess, whom without we would have never seen any of you again. Hail the victorious armies of Asgard and Havetheim! And hail to your Sorceress, Princess Rán!"

Cheering sounded harmoniously through the hall, and Rán's face turned red with shock; for seven years she had been fighting for the safety of her realm, and now she was home and felt out of place. It was until her eyes had met the young prince of Asgard that she truly felt at ease. He had grown into quite a fine man; his hair had gotten a tad longer, darker, and sleeker. He was taller, much taller, and his cheekbones had hollowed, lengthening his jaw line and sharpening his appearance; but those eyes, those emerald eyes, still held their youthful, mischievous gleam that she so adored.

Her father had also told her before they arrived, that tonight he had a special surprise for her at the feast, but first he would have to discuss with Odin. After the ceremonies had ceased, the hall broke into the festivities, allowing her to retreat to her chambers to change out of her battle garb. Rán sighed, letting her armor fall to the floor, feeling steam from her washroom envelope her body; little did she notice the other presence within the room, until she felt soft palms caressing her thighs. She gasped, "Who's there?!" she turned quickly, grasping their forearm and shoving them against the wall. Sapphire met emerald, and smiles mirrored one another before crashing into a passionate kiss.

Loki wrapped his arms around her bare form, crushing her to his chest, her feet no longer touching the floor, "You're alive," he whispered happily against her lips, "you're safe."

Rán sighed, running her fingers through his hair, "I told you I would, I promised you didn't I?"

He sighed, "Seven years is too long my love, I have missed you ever so much."

She rested her forehead against his in recognition, feeling his breath against her face, "And I you, my Loki. There were many nights on Muspelheim that I craved your presence, that I needed you. How I wish you could have been there to help me in my most desperate hours, many a time I thought myself near death, but the memory of you, the memory of our promise, kept me alive, and kept me strong. It was you that helped me save them, Loki. Your memory."

The prince captured her mouth with his once more, his clothing melting away, allowing him to feel her soft, supple skin against his. She'd become more tone, more muscled, in her absence, and as his strong, lithe hands gripped her thighs, he could feel the power and almost feline sleekness of the muscle beneath. Rán's hands explored every inch of his porcelain skin, committing every new ripple of muscle, every dip and curve to memory, his hands held her against him, and she could feel his desire pressing against the apex between her thighs.

Loki groaned as her fingers tangled themselves in her hair, and she pulled, causing him to bite her lower lip sensually, "Rán…" he growled, rubbing against her evident arousal, her hot, wet core against his shaft.

She moaned into his mouth, kissing him deeply before speaking, "How many women did you sleep with whilst I was gone, my Loki? Hm? How many?" she husked, tugging his hair again, his hands gripping her thighs tighter.

He sighed, "Two, but as you promised, they were nothing, merely the outcome of childish anger," his breathing grew heavier as he tried to enter her, but she moved her hips each time, torturing him to no end, "Rán! Gods what are you doing?!"

The princess grinned mischievously, rubbing against him before pulling away, feeling him pulsate against her leg, "I am punishing you, my darling."

Loki was shocked, "Punishment?! But you gave your consent!"

"That does not mean that I wanted you to do so, Loki," she chided, forcing him to put her down before turning them both so his back was now against the wall. Her sapphire eyes darkened as she knelt before him, her hand, calloused from war, stroked his manhood, causing him to gasp and moan.

"Rán…I-I'm sorry…Gods…" he gasped, his hands gripping the nothingness that was the stone wall of her washroom, before his eyes shot open, a loud, audible moan escaping his lips as he felt her own around the head of his cock. Slowly she took him in her mouth, sucking gently as she retracted, before repeating her movement.

Loki's head fell back hard against the wall, his chest heaving quickly as he felt his member pulse with a nearing release, but when he was almost finished, she stopped, his high receding, causing him to moan in displeasure, "Rán!"

She grinned up at him evilly, making sure his climax had dissipated before she resumed, keeping her eyes locked with his as she continued to suck him, her tongue laving the sensitive flesh, watching his face contort with delight. Once again, when she felt him near release, she stopped, hearing him growl.

"Damn you, Rán!" he snarled, seeing the smile on her lips as she stood, "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

The blonde smiled, "Your punishment," she kissed him deeply, twisting her tongue in his mouth, the husky taste of him mingling between them as he could wait no longer. Hooking his arms beneath her knees, he lifted her as if she were nothing more than a feather, plunging deep inside her.

Rán cried out in pleasure, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as he pounded into her at a furious pace, crushing her back against the wall for more leverage. His arms kept her legs spread wide apart, forcing the orgasmic delight of his thrusts to course through her with a primal intensity. "Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki!" she repeated his name over and over, unable to form coherent sentences as he thrust harder and faster, so fast she soon became nothing but sensation, orgasm after orgasm wracking her body. Loki grunted and moaned along with her cries until he too cried out himself, the two of them reaching their final peak together, his seed mingling with hers inside of her.

He sighed, resting his head against hers, "I've waited seven years to have you in my arms like this again," he smiled, finding her satisfied gaze.

Rán smirked, brushing a strand of his hair away from his face, "As have I, my darling, as have I." She looked around the bathroom, the steam from her freshly drawn bath still swirling around them, "I believe we are expected back in the banquet halls."

Loki chuckled dryly, "Ah, yes. Thor's betrothal announcement is to be made after the feast," he rolled his eyes, seeing the shock on her face, "father told him before you arrived. He is to be wed."

The Goddess could not help but laugh, "For the love of the Valkyrie, I do hope it is not some poor Vanaheim beauty to be tortured for the rest of her days with your brother's warmongering."

The two of them laughed as Loki lifted her in his arms and placed her in the water, "Bathe and change my love, I shall see you in the halls when you arrive."

"You won't join me?" she pouted, dipping her body beneath the surface of the water, looking up at him through the rippling bath.

Loki sighed, Gods this woman knew how to bend him to her will. He walked to the steps of the bath, his cold feet meeting the warm water with a contented sigh, before wading into the depths to find her. Rán swam about beneath the surface, her eyes trained on his statuesque form, before darting past him and pulling him under; water splashing over the sides of the bath as she did so. Loki flailed about relentlessly, breaching the surface with a sputtering cough, " Rán! Wha-What in Odin's name was that for?!"

She laughed, pushing her ivory hair back before swimming slowly over to him, "I'm sorry my love, you needed to be cleansed. Forgive me," she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing soft kisses along his jawbone. Loki's arms tightened around her waist, his hands gripping her firm ass, causing her to gasp.

"I shall forgive you my darling, if you let me take you again," he smirked, seeing her blue eyes darken with lust.

Rán rubbed her body against his, "You can have me anywhere and anyway you like, my love, but you are right. They will miss us in the banquet halls if we do not make an appearance soon."

The God of Mischief rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance, "Spare me of the incompetence of royal banter, woman, and let me spend the rest of my evening alone with the woman I love."

"So there's a woman?! And to think my lover had been faithful to me these past seven years," Rán teased, seeing the smile form on his face made her heart warm with joy.

Loki set her down on the floor of the bath, cupping her face in his hands, "There is no woman in my life but you, and there never will be. You are mine and mine alone, as I am yours. I am your slave, I would die for you, my Goddess, my life, my love. You have enchanted me with your sorcery, and I am helpless to the spell you have cast upon me."

Her mouth found his in a soul-searching kiss, sliding her fingers through his damp, ebony locks. When they broke their kiss, their breath hot on each other's faces, she gazed into his emerald eyes, "I love you, Loki Odinson. I love you with every fiber of my being, and there will be no one in my life that could make me feel the way you do."

He grinned, kissing her forehead, "And I love you, my darling, now, I will let you clean up and I shall see you when you return to the halls," he reluctantly let go of her, wading to the steps and climbing out of the water. Rán did not hide her wandering gaze as she watched him retreat the bath, his body was a work of art, Loki was as beautiful as any God of Asgard, and although no one could see it but her, she was glad of that fact, because she did not want to share his beauty with anyone.

Loki looked down at her as he wrapped a towel around his waist, "What?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, I can't admire my beloved?"

"Admire all you want, love, for I promise you I have been admiring you since the day we met," with those words he left the bathroom, drying off in her chambers before changing back into his robes, retreating just as he'd came, in a flash of green magic, reappearing in the banquet halls, full of boisterous laughter and drunken festivities. He took a seat beside his mother, who'd asked where he'd been. "Merely walking the grounds with Rán," he answered, and was confused by the look on his mother's face at the mention of the Princess. She seemed...disheartened. Loki could not dwell on it a moment longer, for he saw a flash of royal blue and white, and he smiled as he watched the Crown Sorceress, Vestiv in her hand as she walked the halls, her robes traditional, accentuating her lithe, muscled body in a brilliant shade of blue adorned with gold. He saw the serpent on her wrist and beamed: she still had it. As she sat down with the royals of Havetheim, he watched as Odin stood, silencing the halls.

"Today, we welcome home our victorious battalion, with a feast of glorious proportions. I also, have an announcement to make," he turned and placed a hand on Thor's shoulder, the burly, blonde God smiling greatly, "my son, Thor Odinson, is to be married."

The cheering throughout the halls was quickly silenced again by the Allfather, and Loki was on the edge of his seat in wonder as to who his brother's bride would be. "His betrothed, is someone who will help unite our two great realms, someone who will help bring prosperity and security to our people. It gives me great happiness, to announce the engagement, of my son, and the Crown Sorceress, Princess Rán, Goddess of the Seas and Storms."

Everything in Loki's mind went black: the entire hall was silent to him as his world fell apart around him. He could see the happy smile on his father and brother's faces, he could see the joy in the eyes of Mistarblindi and Aegir, but the look on his beloved Rán's face, was a look of shock, sorrow, and above all, fear. Her eyes searched for him, and when she met his gaze, he saw the tears. But she stood, and walked to the center of the banquet hall where Thor now stood, his large hand taking hers. Loki was brought back by his mother's hand on his, "Loki...are you alright?" her voice was soft and cautious.

He shuddered, fighting back tears of anguish and cries of anger and agony, "No...mother...I am not."

Thor turned to the princess, "Rán, I know this is as unexpected for you as it is for me, but I swear on my life, that I will do everything in my power to make you happy, and to give you the life you deserve," he placed a ring on her finger, formed from silver, diamonds, and rubies, clashing with the brilliant blues and golds of her own attire.

Rán nodded, forming the best smile she could, but she could not look at the thunder God, nor could she meet the eyes of any royal there. She did not want to look at Loki for the fear of seeing how much pain he was in, she was sure it matched the pain she felt, "Excuse me," she whispered, retreating from the halls too quickly for anyone to dismiss it as normal. Everyone was confused as she grabbed Vestiv and vanished from the hall, Odin and Mistarblindi exchanging a glance. It was then that Odin looked at his younger son, and saw what he'd done.

Loki could not stomach looking at the Allfather, and ignored his mother's words of comfort. He stood, walking calmly over to Thor and bringing his mouth to his brother's ear, "You do not deserve her," was all he said before leaving the hall himself, his green eyes seeing nothing but red behind the sting of tears as they rolled down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the fifth chapter! Sorry it took me a while to get it up here :( but anyway, I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. I do not own the rights to any of the _Marvel_ characters, nor do I own the rights to any Norse mythology I've used. I only own Havetheim. Please review, I really do appreciate and take every opinion you lovely readers give me into consideration of my story! Thank you, enjoy!**

* * *

Rán had made a complete beeline for the Bifrost, not wanting to spend another moment in Asgardian company. How could her father have been so blind?! To betroth her to Thor of all people! The man she loved as a brother was to become her husband, whilst the man she loved was to become her brother. It had sent her into an emotional tizzy, and the young Princess could do nothing but hide from them all. Moving as fast as her feet would carry her down the Rainbow Bridge, she could see her destination glowing ahead of her, the golden dome salvation to her eyes. Approaching with her calm facade in place, she spoke to the dark-skinned man, "Heimdall, please open the Bifrost to Havetheim."

The all-seeing guard of Asgard looked down at her with his amber eyes, and it was as if he saw through her, "I know your heart breaks, Rán, but you must understand your father's reasoning for your engagement to the Golden Prince."

"Heimdall, if you do not open the Bifrost to me I will take that sword, run you though, and open it myself!" the Goddess could contain her anger no longer, her eyes glowing bright and the skies above growing dark. Storm clouds rolled furiously over Asgard, the ocean's waves crashing ferociously against the rocks below. Over the years, Rán had learned the reason for her deity, her ability to control the ocean and the storms it tied itself to, were under her command, just as Thor commanded thunder and lightning. _Odin must've saw it as a good match in ability_, she sneered inwardly, staring down the guardian with a burning fire in her eyes.

Heimdall stood impassively, before turning in silence and placing his sword in the power source of the Bifrost. It whirled to life, opening the portal to Havetheim, and Rán ran through without another word, the storm still raging above Asgard as she left, rain pouring down upon them as tears stained her face.

* * *

Loki had been making his way back to his chambers when he'd heard the first of the storm. The dark clouds covered the brightly-lit, afternoon sky of the palace. A hard rain fell as it roared above the citizens of Asgard, shocking and frightening them all. He could hear the angry crash of the ocean, and he knew that the storm was Rán's doing. Changing his course, he made his way to the Bifrost, but in his path, were his brother, mother, and father.

"Loki," Thor began, but the look in his younger brother's eyes told him not to speak.

The younger prince stared at them all in fury, his emerald eyes dark with heartbreak, "Why?" he hissed, looking to no one but the Allfather, "Why did you do this?"

Frigga walked over to her son, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her away sharply, shocking the woman as his eyes remained trained on the King.

Odin let out a tired sigh, "It is for the good of the Realms, my son, that she marry your brother."

Loki laughed dryly, "For the good of the Realms. I sought your audience this morning, informed you of my intentions, and _this _is what you do?! You never had any intention of taking my request into consideration. You merely toyed with my emotions!"

"Loki, your father did no such thing!" Frigga gasped, looking at him in earnest, "We both know how much you care for Rán, but you must understand. It was a decision of diplomacy, nothing else!"

The dark prince growled, "ENOUGH! I am sick and tired of being in _his_ shadow!" he bellowed, pointing at Thor as he did so, "Always, always is he favored above me! Not once am I ever allowed to shine brighter than Asgard's beloved Golden Prince! I'm the one that's forced to sit back in silence and watch everything miraculously unfold for him! Always for Thor, NEVER for me! Just once I would like you to consider _my _happiness! Does that ever cross your old, dimwitted mind?!" Loki's rage had gone further than he could control, and he immediately regretted his last remark.

Thor was struck silent by shock, his jaw falling open slightly as his blue eyes fell upon their father, Frigga too, stared at Odin incredulously at her younger child's comment. However, Odin merely looked upon Loki with a saddened expression. He was right: Odin hadn't thought about Loki's happiness of late. He was too consumed with his plans for Thor's future, which he'd been planning for hundreds of years, that the future of his younger son had fallen into the shadows.

"I'm sorry, Loki," were the only words that could come from the Allfather, because it was all he could say that wouldn't be a lie to the young man.

Loki scoffed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He could say no more, and passed by them all to make his way to the Bifrost. Thor watched his brother walk away, his emerald cape billowing behind him in the storm's rough winds, "Father, I do not wish to cause Loki agony. If he wishes to wed Rán, then let him do so."

Odin shook his head, "Unless Rán's father agrees to allow her to marry your brother, your betrothal to her is unchangeable. Let him go, he is a brilliant young man, he will settle this himself," he turned and slowly made his way back to the banquet hall, followed by his wife, to silence their confused guests. Thor watched on as Loki disappeared from sight, feeling his heart grow heavy with sadness at the thought of causing his brother pain.

Loki found Heimdall staring into nothingness, the Bifrost winding down from a recent departure, "Open the Bifrost to Havetheim," was all the ebony-haired prince stated.

"You should be speaking with her father, first, Loki," Heimdall stated, not turning to look at him as the words left his lips.

"I said, open the Bifrost to Havetheim. Now," his voice held a venomous bite, and it forced the guard to move with a speed Loki never thought the man capable of. As the portal whirred to life, he ignored the voice in the back of his head that said Heimdall was right. He needed to see Rán first, he needed to see if this was truly the right decision. When he arrived in Havetheim, he found the weather to be exactly the same. A raging storm with torrential downpour. The smell of the ocean was heavy, and his leather boots splashed in massive puddles of water created by the sea and the rain.

The palace was empty, all of its inhabitants above in Asgard celebrating a betrothal that made his blood run hot with anger. 'I'm sorry' was all his father could say! Loki scoffed in disgust, the old man was a fool! His fast footsteps echoed through the barren halls, the torches emitting a dim glow against the iridescent walls, glittering with pearls, sapphires, and aquamarine stones. In the vast grounds of the castle were vast reefs and pools, filled with aquatic creatures, where the royal family swam at their leisure. Coral of all colors scattered the walls and floors of them, but their radiance was dimmed by the ever growing storm.

"So this is what our relationship is to be? Siblings-in-law instead of husband and wife?" Loki spoke with distain, a sneer on his face as he gazed out of the darkness at the figure in the water; the ancient pools of the Havir palace suddenly glimmered to life as the storm died away. The moonlight illuminating Rán's barely visible form beneath the surface. The shells and coral around her almost camouflaged the princess, the inhabitants of the pools hiding away somewhere unknown. He could however, see the silver and ruby ring on her hand where it did not belong.

Rán turned in shock, her blue eyes filled with tears; she'd come to the pools to be alone and wallow in her broken heart. She did not want to marry Thor, and her father forcing him upon her made her heart ache even more. "Loki...you know I don't want this...I want to be _your _wife, not his. Please believe me when I say this...please."

The prince knelt by the pool's edge, dipping his pale hand in the cool water, "Come here," his voice was a choked whisper, a plea. Tears brimmed his emerald eyes at the sight of her sadness, and as she swam to him he resolved in his mind what he had to do: he had to marry her before Thor even got the chance. Her hand touched his and he gripped it fervently, pulling her out of the water and into his lap, allowing him to admire her. She truly was beautiful: her breasts had filled out more, pert and round against her toned, muscled abdomen. Her wet hair hung in a curtain of white blonde, dripping water onto his trousers and the ground.

"We will run away if we have to, to Vanaheim, Midgard, even Hel or Muspelheim if need be. I _will_ make you my wife."

Rán could no longer hold back her tears, letting them flow freely as she pressed her mouth against his, hiding away from the world in his arms. He made her feel safe when she could defend herself no longer. True, she was a warrior and a powerful sorceress, but in the world of delegation and politics she was as naive as the morning's first rays.

"Make love to me...make love to me, Loki," she shuddered, gasping against his lips in desperation.

The raven-haired prince groaned softly as he kissed away the tears rolling down her cheeks, holding her firmly in his arms as he slid their bodies back into the water. His leather and metal garments weighed him down, and the pull of her hands against the fabric signaled she wanted them removed.

"Sssh, patience love," he husked, his hands under her derriere squeezed gently, causing her to gasp. With a snap of her fingers he was disrobed, a smirk curling across his lips, "or not."

Rán kissed along his jaw, sucking gently as she went, "Not tonight. Tonight I need you. I need you, Loki."

His eyes rolled back as she nipped at his pulse, groaning and rubbing his groin between her thighs, "Rán..."

She whimpered, rubbing back with fervent ardor, feeling his erection against her thigh, "Please..." she begged, like a small child being denied her favorite toy.

Loki kept her supported against his frame as he turned them around, pressing her against the natural wall of the pools, moss and stone massaging her back. He kissed her neck slowly, laving his tongue along the wet skin, tasting the salt of the water, tasting her. Her moans fueled his actions, his hot mouth making its way down to the tops of her breasts, his nose slipping between them as he scraped his teeth over the supple flesh. She groaned wantonly, arching her back so that she pressed more flush against him, "Loki, stop teasing...you shall drive me mad before this is over..."

"You drive me mad every minute of every day my love," he breathed, lifting her higher so he could position himself at her entrance, the cool water lapping against their bodies sending shivers through his spine. With a slow thrust, he pushed inside of her, their gasps mingling with one another's as he covered her mouth with his own, her hot breath and wet tongue dancing with his was the most wonderful sensation in the world. Rán moaned as he began his pace, pulling out and slowly pushing back in. This was love, not the rough, needy sex they'd had back in Asgard before the feast. His thrusts were lethargic, stroking her inner walls with passion as he groaned against her mouth, her hardened nipples rubbing against his chest as she was pushed upward and downward on his shaft.

Loki brought his mouth down to one of the hardened buds, tasting the crisp water of Havetheim on her skin, soaking their bodies. Rán sighed, sliding her fingers through his damp hair, tugging gently on the inky strands; feeling nothing but bliss as her stomach muscles clenched deliciously with each thrust inside of her. "Loki...Loki..." her voice was breathy and heated, his tongue gliding along her neck as he groaned, clenching his teeth as his hips pushed upward.

"Mmh...mmh..." Loki could no longer contain himself, his fingers digging into her thigh as one hand clasped itself around the back of her neck, crushing her mouth to his as he thrust harder. Her moans and gasps urged him onward, the water around them swirling and lapping furiously. She was close, he could feel her legs beginning to shake, and soon so was he, the telltale throb of his manhood forcing him to quicken pace. Rán's toes curled in orgasmic delight as her climax reached its peak, her body shuddering against his as they came undone together. Loki groaned into her luscious mouth, thrusting slowly to help them ride out their blissful high, until all was still. The glittering water was glass as they remained entwined, breathing heavily against each other's faces.

"You will...be mine..." he whispered, kissing her damp cheek chastely, feeling her body relax in his arms.

Rán merely hummed in reply, resting her head on his shoulder. This was where she belonged, in his arms forever, but the reality of the situation was that in several weeks, she would be Rán Odinson, wife of Thor, and their love affair would be nothing but a painful memory to them both. At the thought of this, she began to weep once more, rain massaging their bare backs and splashing against the surface of the water. Loki did not try to make her stop, he knew why she was crying; instead he coddled her closer, all the while thinking of a plan to stop this farce of a wedding once and for all, and make his father truly see that she belong to him, not Thor.

**AN: Sorry I know this chapter's really short, but it seemed like a good place to end it, no? Chapter six will be up soon! Again, please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is chapter six! Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time, I'm trying to figure out how to weave this story line into something no one has written before. Anyway, I only own the rights to my created world of Havetheim, everything else belongs to _Marvel_ or Norse mythology. Please review, it gives me motivation to carry on!**

* * *

Mistarblindi sat in the chart rooms of Asgard, watching as the Allfather perused the maps scattered across his desk.

"My dear friend, I could not be more grateful to you for your acceptance of the betrothal between your son and my daughter," he spoke the elderly king's kind, steel eyes gazing at the gilded form of Odin.

The Allfather glanced up at him with a solemn gaze, "Yes, of course. Anything for you, my brother."

The sea-dwelling ruler looked at his half brother with concern, "What bothers you, Odin? What thoughts plague that mind of yours?"

"It is my son Loki. His connection with Rán is stronger than we could've ever imagined it becoming," Odin spoke slowly. They had figured out when their offspring were children, that they shared a connection, and Milnuir had said that it would be a bond that shaped the future for all of Asgard and Havetheim.

Mistarblindi nodded, his bright blue tattoos almost glowing in the light of the chart room, "It will pass. It's an infatuation. Once Rán spends more time with Thor in a more romantic perspective, she will come to love him."

The Asgardian king did not look as certain, "It has been years, my brother, since my wife first told me of Loki's affections for your daughter. Years! And they have not waivered for a moment!" he hissed breathlessly, sinking back against his chair in defeat, "I fear this may have been a grave decision on our part."

"Oh, come now, Odin! I know my daughter! She will see reason and accept her betrothal to Thor! It is her duty, and she would never shun what is right for her people."

"It is not so simple, father," Aegir appeared in the doorway of the chart room, allowing himself to be acknowledged by the two rulers for the first time.

The Havir king seemed surprised at his elder son's statement, "What do you mean, boy?"

Aegir shut the door behind him before approaching the two kings, "I fought beside my sister for seven years, and whenever we were at camp, or in hiding, she would always talk to me of our childhood in order to keep our moods from growing somber. The look in her eyes when she spoke of your son, Allfather, was a look that I know all too well. She loves Loki, father, and there is nothing that any of us can do to change that."

Mistarblindi turned to face his son, "My boy, there are factors to this that you do not understand. Your sister will marry Thor, not only because it is a diplomatic decision, but because he is a better choice for her than Loki. Yes the two of them are very close, indeed, this I know. However, for my daughter's safety in the coming years of her life I would rather her not marry the younger prince."

Odin sighed, putting his face in his hands, all the while staring at the books he'd had in front of him all this time: records of the Frost Giants and their habitual routines, and those of many other creatures that lived in the realm of Jotunheim.

"I do not see what harm Loki could put her in. If it is because of the prophecy that he will bring about Ragnarok and the destruction of our world, it is a folly! I believe in no such prophecy!" Aegir spoke again, turning to the Allfather with a sincere gaze, "I want my sister to be happy, and I know she will not be happy married to Thor."

The Allfather looked up at him, giving a weary glance to the young man's father, "It is not because of the prophecy, Aegir, it is because of something much more anatomical than a silly prophecy," he stood, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, "I am glad that you want nothing more than happiness for your sister, but you will understand that this choice had to be made."

Aegir said nothing, merely hanging his head in reluctance, "Yes, Allfather," he turned giving his father one last glance before exiting the chart rooms.

"My daughter is far from naive, Odin, she will learn soon enough what Loki truly is, and she will accept her betrothal," Mistarblindi reassured the Asgardian king, before following his son out of the room.

Odin stood alone amongst the many scrolls and books, feeling more weak than he had in many a year. Steadying himself on the large, wooden desk, he turned once more to the book he'd had open in front of him.

**_The Mating of Frost Giants_**

_ It has been found that Frost Giants not only mate with their own kind. Blizzard Faeries dwell in the outer regions of the realm of Jotunheim, and there have been records of Frost Giants mating and breeding with these beautiful, deadly creatures. An offspring of Giant/Faerie breeding, would not bear the telltale characteristics of Frost Giants. They would be smaller, have a normal skin tone and eye color, and would not bear the markings of Frost Giants. However, if coming in contact with another Frost Giant, or the Casket of Ancient Winters, their Jotun blood would take over the Faerie cloak that their bodies naturally give off, and the blue skin, red eyes, and markings would eventually appear._

Odin had read and reread this paragraph over and over, and it had worried him gravely. However, there was no more time to dwell on such matters, the crisis had been avoided with Thor's engagement to the young Goddess, and Odin would no longer have to worry.

* * *

Loki lay wide awake, his mind reeling with ideas to concoct a proper plan. After their time in the pools, he and the princess had retired to her chambers. Rán fell right to sleep, however the prince could not, so there he sat. Staring at the wall in front of him, the shimmering reflection of the waterfalls surrounding them bouncing off of the jewel-encrusted stones. He'd been in her room many times as a young boy, always mesmerized by the tranquility. It had changed over the years: a larger bed, more mature trimmings around the room. He'd even noticed her use of sorcery to make her bath very similar to the ancient pools outside the palace walls.

He could never take her from her home, she was most comfortable in Havetheim. Asgard made her feel uneasy, he could always see it in her eyes. Politics was not something she enjoyed, and for some reason in his home, the subject was always in the air. The dark haired prince looked to his right, where his love lay fast asleep; her platinum hair strewn about across the blue and gold bedding, her bare form covered by the silken sheets. Loki smiled; she looked so happy, so serene. He always wanted to make her feel that way. She'd taken off her ring when they left the pools, putting it in the deepest crevice of one of the many dresser drawers she had in her room, and for that he was thankful. Deciding that sleep was not coming his way anytime soon, Loki pressed a gentle kiss to Rán's forehead before silently slipping out of bed. He left his tunic on the ground where he'd thrown it, wandering the halls of the aquatic palace in merely his breeches.

The cool night air soothed Loki's troubled thoughts, and as he aimlessly wandered the palace, he thought how wonderful it would be to call Havetheim his home. Yes, he was a prince of Asgard, and he knew his parents would expect him to oversee Thor's kingship, but he would again be in his older brother's shadow. In Havetheim, he was an equal to most, and an idol to many more. As Milnuir's apprentice, he'd made many friends in Havetheim, the people looked to him for advice on several subjects. With Rán by his side, the Havir people almost worshiped him as a royal leader. The God of Mischief found himself standing on the throne room balcony overlooking the sea; the smell of salt water calming his senses. All was silent, until Loki realized he wasn't alone.

Loki smirked, "It's been a long time since you've called me that," he looked over his shoulder at the old Sorcerer, "why are you not in Asgard with Mistarblindi?"

Milnuir smiled kindly, walking slowly towards the prince, "My King needs time to examine all that has been put before him. So I am here, watching over the silent castle. And you? What are you doing here in Havetheim? Should you not be in Asgard enjoying the festivities?"

The prince's face turned hard and stoic, facing the water once more, "It is no celebration for me, Milnuir."

"Ah, I see," the old man stepped beside the young prince, looking him over from head to toe, "Loki, I've watched you grow over the entire course of your life. I have seen the love that you have for my princess take root, blossom, and grow, as I have watched hers for you. I know how hard this is for the both of you to accept, but it must be so."

Loki looked at him, feeling the dagger of sorrow that had pierced his heart dig a little deeper at his mentor's words, "There must be a way," he hissed, tears brimming his emerald eyes.

Milnuir looked out at the sea, "Aegir is to become King of Havetheim, Mistarblindi has grown too old to rule with a clear mind any longer. However, he does not wish for the throne, he wants to be General of our Army. There is no one else to take his place, with Rán marrying your brother. Unless..." his old, wise gaze fell upon the prince, "she were to marry here, on Havir soil. She would be Queen of Havetheim, as is stated in the prophecy."

"But she and Thor are to marry in Asgard, he is to succeed my father," Loki stated, but one look in the old man's eyes said it all, and a smile spread across the young man's face, "Milnuir...what do I need to do?"

The Sorcerer placed a hand on his bare shoulder, "Wake her, and meet me in the Lapis Caves."

* * *

"Father, you summoned me?"

Odin stared across the sitting room at his son, Thor staring back at him with an inquisitive gaze. The moons of Asgard gave a dim glow to the golden room, and it only put Odin in a more somber mood, "Yes, my boy. Come."

Thor strode forward, sitting beside his father, "What ails you, father?"

"Have you found Loki?" he questioned, the worry in his eyes was adamant.

The Golden Prince shook his head, "Not yet, father, but we shall. There aren't too many places Loki likes to hide. We'll find him soon."

Odin sighed, looking down at the floor, "I believe I have caused your brother more hurt in his life than anything else. What he said tonight held no fault: I've always been more focused on your future than his. It was my plan that one day, you would be King, and Loki would be the General of our Army. Together you two were to make Asgard strong again, but with this rift, I do not see this happening any longer."

Thor placed a hand on his father's shoulder, "Do not worry, father. This whole thing will be settled, and you will have your vision. Besides, I do not need Loki's help to rule Asgard!"

"I admire your confidence, Thor, but you do not realize how wrong you are. You need Loki's reasoning, his guidance. You have the strength, and Loki has the mind. That was always the plan," the Allfather merely shook his head before standing, "it doesn't matter now. Go to Heimdall, find your brother...and bring him to me."

The young man's blue eyes stared at his father, a bit of shock had gone through his system at the King's last remark, "Yes, father," Thor turned to leave the room, but he stopped, "father...why is it that I must marry Rán? Why can Loki not have the one thing he truly wants most in the world? Why can he not have happiness?"

Odin sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek, "Because, my boy, Fate very rarely allows us to have what we want," he stared out into the gardens of his kingdom, listening as Thor left the room; all the while trying to figure out how to remedy this catastrophe he had caused.

* * *

Loki returned to the bedchambers of his lover with a wide smile. Milnuir was willing to help them, as he always had been, and it gave the prince a feeling of joy to know that this all would soon be over. He approached her side of the bed slowly, looking at her calm, serene face. She looked beautiful, the water's reflection bouncing off of her bare skin; he hated to wake her, but he would have eternity to stare at her face as she slept.

" Rán," he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly, "my darling, wake up."

She hummed, stirring slightly yet not waking.

" Rán open your eyes," Loki spoke a bit louder, placing a kiss on her forehead. He watched as her cerulean eyes opened slowly, staring up at him with a tired, questioning gaze.

"Loki?" her voice was drunk with sleep, stretching her arms over her head, "What is it?"

He smiled, "Get dressed and come with me."

The princess was more awake now, "Is there something wrong?" she sat up, taking his hand in hers.

Loki chuckled, "No my love, just do as I say and come with me."

"I will go nowhere until you tell me what is going on?" she glared at him with a smirk, gripping his hand tighter.

"For God's sake, woman!" he cringed, yanking his hand out of her firm grip, "There's no need to crush my hand, I need them! It's a surprise, now get dressed."

Rán giggled, sliding out of bed with a yawn before padding over to her dresser, taking out a simple dress, a smile on her face as she realized which one she'd chosen. Loki watched as she slipped the deep green silk over her body; the fabric hugging slightly to her curvaceous form. He'd given her that dress for her birthday: it was his color, made of the finest silk in all of Asgard. The one-shouldered gown had gold embroidery around her slender waist, the hem of the dress holding a slit that came up her right leg, coming to end on her upper thigh. The first time she'd worn it, from the look on her face he thought she hated it. It was not typical Havir attire, so she was not accustomed to such a dress. As he saw it on her now, he could not have imagined her wearing anything else.

The princess looked over her shoulder at him, her wavy, platinum hair swishing to the side, "What? Do you not like it?"

Loki walked over, saying nothing as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back against his chest, "You look stunning," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck, "come, we must go." He took her hand, walking with her out of the room and down the many winding hallways.

Rán was beyond confused, but she knew better than to question Loki when he was in this sort of mindset. He led her out of the castle, down towards the caves. She grew more and more inquisitive by the second as her feet treaded across the moss-covered rocks; she knew these caverns blindfolded, but when he led her into the Lapis Caves, was when she stopped.

"Loki."

The ebony-haired prince turned to looked at her, "What?"

She sighed, "Will you please tell me why we're here?"

"I asked for him to bring you here, Rán," Milnuir stepped out of the shadows, a book of scripture in his hand, "to right the wrong that has been done."

Rán's eyes grew wide when she saw the smile on Loki's face, but she turned to her mentor, her closest confidant, "_What do you mean? What are you saying, Milnuir?_" she spoke in Havir, knowing all too well Loki could understand what she was saying.

The Great Sorcerer chuckled, "_It has always been my duty to keep the balance of our people, until such a time came when a ruler took the throne, that could keep the balance themselves. You, Rán, Crown Sorceress, are that ruler. Your brother does not wish to succeed your father, and he has become too old to rule with a sound decision any longer. It is you, that must take his place as the beacon of Havetheim._"

Loki stood in silence, watching her face contort into realization of what their teacher was telling her. Slowly she was understanding, but she had yet to come to the conclusion of why they were there.

Milnuir continued, "_To wed Thor, you would become a princess of Asgard, no longer able to take the throne of your kingdom. Should you wed here, on Havir soil, you would become the successor, thereby able to overrule your father's arranged marriage for you_," he held up the ancient scripture in his hands, allowing Rán to see it better.

A gasp escaped the princess' lips when she saw the book: it was the Havir scripture for matrimony, and she could not help the tears that formed in her eyes, "_Milnuir,_" she breathed, her eyes turning to the man beside her, "This was your idea?"

Loki shook his head, "Milnuir came to me. He's doing this for us," he took her hands in his, turning the young woman to face him, "Rán, all I want is for us to be together. I have never felt at home in Asgard! But here, with you, I've never felt more at home in my life," he knelt to the ground, the precious stones beneath their feet crunching as he did so, "marry me. Become my wife, become my Queen, and together we will make Havetheim one of the strongest kingdoms in all the Nine Realms."

Rán stared down at him, tears pouring down her face, "Loki..." she sighed, feeling his hands in hers, "there is nothing more I could ever want in this world, than to be your wife."

He stood, a bright smile on his face, "It's settled then," his emerald eyes turned to the Sorcerer, "Milnuir, please."

The old man nodded, opening the scripture and looking at them both, "Face one another and join hands."

The two royal children did as instructed, gazing into each other's eyes as they listened to Milnuir's calming voice recite the ancient laws. Rán felt the power of her ancestor's magic binding her to the prince, her love for him growing stronger and more powerful as the spell grew. Loki watched her face with adoration, it was a memory he wanted to cherish forever, and as he felt the power of Havir magic coursing through his veins, he knew that he would never lose her.

"_...our power protects you, your everlasting love. Nothing will part you, for you have become one. One soul, one heart, one spirit. Your affection holds no bounds, and will be watched over til the end of time._" Milnuir closed the scripture, smiling softly, "And I believe, in Asgardian culture, this is where I would be saying, you may kiss."

Loki chuckled before pulling his bride closer, capturing her lips in a soul-searching kiss. Rán sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, and she kissed him back with just as much passion, before she squealed, feeling her feet leave the ground, "LOKI!"

The prince laughed, picking her up in his arms, "Milnuir, I thank you sincerely, but now it is time for my bride and I to be alone!" his green eyes sparkled with glee as he looked at her, seeing her face bright with laughter as he carried her back up to the castle.

Rán could not contain herself as she continued to giggle happily, "Loki, put me down!" she hit his shoulder softly, but he merely kissed her for the millionth time, silencing her squeals.

"Hush, woman, I want to do this properly!" he stated, his voice ringing through the halls.

She laughed, "Someone will hear us!"

Loki stopped in front of her room, looking at her with all seriousness, "I don't care. I want them to hear me in Valhalla, for I have become the happiest man in the world," he opened the door and carried her inside before finally putting her down.

The princess watched as he shut the door once more, turning to face her with a calm gaze, "And I have become the happiest woman," she placed her hand on his cheek, feeling his smooth, soft skin beneath her palm.

Loki covered her hand with his, working his magic slowly, "This belongs here," he stated, seeing confusion flit across her face merely made him chuckle, before placing a kiss upon her forehead.

Rán looked at her hand as he finally released it: a beautiful ring hand found its place on her hand. A brilliant emerald stone wrapped in gold filigree glittered up at her, "Oh Loki..." she breathed, her sapphire eyes sparkled with tears once more, "it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered, wiping the tears from her face.

She sighed, taking his hand in hers, her eyes locked with his all the while, "This belongs here," a golden band appeared on his finger, a single, small sapphire set in the center sparkled in the dim light of the morning's first rays, "it's morning already."

Loki nodded, pushing a stand of hair behind her ear, "I know."

"We should go, they've been looking for you, I'm sure," she hesitated, playing with the ties of his tunic.

"Let them look, for they will find me here, happy, with my wife," he kissed the crook of her neck, his strong hands gripping her waist softly.

Rán smiled, "Say that again."

"Mmm, my wife," he hummed, pulling her dress up over her head, allowing his hands to ghost over her bare skin.

She shuddered, "Oh, Loki...my husband," she pulled his tunic upward, trailing her fingers down his pale back.

Loki let out a shaky breath, pushing her back against the bed, "I love you."

"And I love you," she looked up at him before kissing him passionately, the morning light shining through the waterfalls as they entwined themselves in one another's embrace.

**AN: So again sorry this took so long, I've been trying to figure out how to lay down this whole plot in the best way that I can. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Chapter seven will be up as soon as I can!**


End file.
